


Bang The Doldrums

by cats_pajamies



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, I made Oc's Just for this story, M/M, Slow Burn, They're chill, Virgil Has A Thing For Drummers 2k18, probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_pajamies/pseuds/cats_pajamies
Summary: A hot drummer, a douche bag who plays his drums at 3 am, a fucking nerd, Logan was a lot of things to a lot of different people, but to Virgil, he was an answer to a problem he didn't know he had.With a missing roommate, worried friends, and a shit job Virgil is just trying to make it through the year, but when an opportunity of a lifetime presents himself will he have the courage to risk it at all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swearing and a party setting

"I need to stop letting my friends drag me to these things," Virgil thought as he stood off to the side, too anxious to even dare join the writhing mass of people on the dance floor.

That was until one of his friends, Karen grabbed his arm and dragged him onto the dance floor, yelling "Come on Virge! Live a little!" Virgil tried to pull away, but she had a vise-like grip on his arm, so in the end, he just allowed himself to be pulled into the heart of the dance floor. 

Karen got pulled away from him by the crowd and he was just about to go back to his spot in the corner when they came on. Parts Of A Whole, that's what the DJ said the band's name was, but in that moment the only thing Virgil could see was the drummer.

He was tall and lean, wearing glasses, and a tie. Virgil was a little surprised at the tie part, but that didn't change the fact, that even from a distance Virgil could tell this was the hottest man he has ever seen in his life, and he only got hotter when their band started to play.

It was exhilarating, everything came together in a symphony of pure and perfect sound. The keyboardist was going hard, but still also mouthing along with the lead singer, who seemed not only to belting out the songs, but also turning to crowd itself into an instrument and playing them.

Then there was the drummer. He was intensely focusing on every move he made, and the drumsticks seemed to be an extension of himself. It felt like the drums beats were going right through Virgil like he wasn't hearing them, but feeling the beats align themselves with the beats of his heart.

For Parts Of a Whole's entire set, Virgil was in a trance, unable to walk away or stop staring at the drummer. By the time the set had ended Virgil was certain that if he ever got a chance to even look at the drummer close he was going to die from embarrassment on the spot.

When the next band came on, Virgil walked towards the bar and grabbed a drink. That's his other friends David and Jake were currently hanging out.

"So Karen dragged you onto the dance floor," David said, handing Vigil an unopened bottle of water.

Virgil nodded and said yeah, "Yeah," before chugging some water.

David smiled and replied, "I swear, that girl never runs out of energy."

"That's why we invited her along," Jake commented, looking up from his phone.

Karen seemingly popped out of nowhere and asked, "Hey, guys! Whatcha talking about?"

"Speak of the devil," David said to himself.

"What?" Karen asked, tilting her head a little.

Jake replied, "We were talking about you," leaning back and getting comfortable.

Karen responded, "All good things I hope," as she took the seat next to Jake.

Virgil took that as his cue to sit down. "Of course, we would never talk shit about you," he said before taken a swig of water.

Jake joked "At least when you're in the same place," smirking at Karen.

"Fuck off, Jake," Karen said while flipping him the middle finger.

Jake laughed as winked as he replied, "You know you love me"

Karen retorted, "Keep telling yourself that," shoving Jake a little.

"Get a room," David said, clearly amused the situation.

Virgil chuckled to himself, which got Karen attention. "Oh hey! Virgil, that drummer was smoking hot, right?" she teased, flashing him a cheeky smile.

"Uh, yeah sure" Virgil mumbled awkwardly, running his hand through his hair.

Karen said, "Come on Virge, no need to be shy. We all know you have a thing for drummers," with laughter in his voice and that cheeky smile still on his first.

"I do not!" Virgil protested, but it was clear he was having a good time.

David commented, "Keep telling yourself that," joining the fun.

"Yeah dude, you're past 3 boyfriends have been drummers" Karen added, giving Virgil the look.

Virgil argued, "That doesn't mean I have a thing for drummers," even though he knew he had lost.

"Methinks the lad doth protest too much" Jake teased, smiling like he had just told the greatest joke in the world.

Virgil replied, "Fuck off, Jake!"

Karen laughed and said, "Hey! That's my line!"

Virgil laughed too before standing up and telling them, "Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom" He paused before leaving to ask, "Wait for me?"

"Always my love. Why I would even save myself for you" Jake teased, winking at Virgil.

"Once again, fuck off, Jake," Virgil yelled as he walked away, flipping Jake off.

Virgil quickly goes to the bathroom and on the way back someone bumps into him, spilling their drink all of Virgil. "Shit! I apologize. This was my fault," the person said as Virgil turned to face them. 

It took Virgil a minute to process who was talking to him and when he did he was sure God was playing some sort of sick joke on him. It was the hot drummer he had been staring at and who his friends were just teasing him about. Heat rushed to his face as he stared at the floor and mumbled, "It's chill."

"No, it is not 'chill' I've spilled my drink all over you" the drummer replied firmly, and it was clear this interaction wasn't going to end anytime soon without some intervention.

Virgil said, "No worries, it was clearly an accident," still staring at the floor.

"Well, I still apologize." there was a pause before the drummer continued, "I'm Logan by the way. You are?"

"Leaving," Virgil said, deciding to intervene on his own behalf. He darts back to his friends and frantically tells them, "Time to go!"

"What did you embarrass yourself in front of a drummer?" Jake asks, with a shit-eating grin.

"Yes! Now let's go!" Virgil answers as he quickly puts his jacket on.

Karen's eyes widen and she replies, "For real? Damn!"

"We can mess with Virge later, right now, let's go," David says, as he gets his things.

Virgil smiles and responds, "Thanks, Dave," glad that at least one of his friends has the decency to tease him once he's out of the embarrassment zone.

The drive home is filled with their usual ruckus and teasing, but Virgil is uncharismatically silent as he tries to erase any thought of the drummer, no Logan from his memories. His friends tease him about it little, but they stop when they realize that Virgil is to preoccupied to come up with his usual witty replies.

That night as Virgil falls asleep a single word enters his mind before sleep claims him. "Logan"


	2. Chapter 2

It was 3 am and Virgil knew he should be asleep, but he was binge watching conspiracy theory videos, and besides he wanted to be up in case his roommate finally came home, and even though he had to be at work in 5 hours he was sure that he would be able to get enough sleep to operate. At least, he was until some douche bag started playing the drums.

"Whom, the fuck plays drums at 3:30 in the fucking morning," Virgil thought as he dialed the apartment manager's number after spending a few minutes deliberating if he really should disturb the apartment manager.

After a few rings, someone picked up the phone. "Hello?" They tiredly said.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you but someone is playing the drums and I thought you should know," Virgil quickly blurted, practically vomiting the words out.

The apartment manager asked, "They're playing the drums now?"

Virgil answered, "Yeah, that's why I thought I should tell. I'm in apartment 7f if that helps you figure out who's doing it," as he anxiously paced around his apartment.

"Yeah, it does. Thank you, I'll deal with it as soon as possible. I'm sorry for any issues this may have caused you," They replied, yawning a little at the end.

Virgil responded, "No, I'm sorry, that you have to deal with this,"

The apartment manager said, "It's fine, once again thank you, I'll update you on the situation if you want and have a good night," clearly just wanting to get this conversation done with.

"I would enjoy an update and, you too," Virgil replied, before hanging up the phone and going to bed.

A few days passed and the most noteworthy things that happened were that Virgil's roommate had still not come home causing Virgil to file a missing person's report, Karen had finally punched Jake in the face, much to the amusement of David, and Virgil found out that the douche bag who was playing their drum was in apartment 8f, right above him.

It was just another Wednesday evening for Virgil when he heard it. Someone was playing the drums. Now normally this wouldn't have been a big deal, but Virgil was tired, surviving off of energy drinks, and trying to study for a very important chemistry test he had the next day.

All of this combined is probably why he thought it was a good idea to confront the douche nozzle who was drumming. He took the elevator upstairs and for the entire ride, he was thinking of what he would say to that asshole when he saw him.

Virgil knocked on the door to apartment 8f, and all the words he planned on saying invaded him when the door opened. 

"Salutations, what may I do for you?" Logan asked, leaning against the door frame.

Virgil muttered, "Drums," his heart practically beating out of his chest.

Logan raised an eyebrow and asked, "What about my drums?"

"Loud, trying to study" Virgil spits out, his eyes frantically glancing everywhere in an attempt to avoid eye contact. They finally settle on staring at the plaque indicating that this was apartment 8f.

"Fuck! Apologies, I forgot that the walls of these apartments are not sound proof. I'll stop," Logan replied, running a hand through his hand and staring at Virgil as if he could see every part of him.

Virgil muttered, "Thanks," and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Logan said, causing Virgil to pause. "You're the dude from the club," he continued, smiling as if he had just completed a puzzle.

"Huh?" Virgil asked, pretending not to know what Logan was talking about.

Logan said, "I spilled my drink on you? I'm Logan," pointing to himself to emphasize the point.

"Oh, yeah I remember now," Virgil replied, faking memories coming back to him when it was clear he wasn't going to get out of this conversation anytime soon.

Logan gave Virgil a million dollar smile and said, "You never told me your name." 

"And I'm not going to," Virgil retorted and immediately regretted it when he had to watch that smile slip off of Logan's face.

Logan awkwardly responded, "Uh, If that's what you wish to do then I will not press you for information," tripping over some of the words.

"Sorry, I'm just a little on edge, big test tomorrow. You know how it is," Virgil said by means of an apology. 

Logan smiled again, but this time it was more reserved and for some reason that broke Virgil's heart. "I could help you study, many people have told me I would make an excellent teacher," Logan offered, running a hand through his hair.

"Why would you do that?" Virgil asked, immediately suspicious of any kindness.

Logan answered, "I feel as though I do something for spilling my drink on you, keeping you from your studies, and I am assuming keeping you up a few nights ago," and his eyes were so genuine that for a moment Virgil was completely speechless.

"You don't have to, it's fine," Virgil replied when he managed to speak again.

Logan said, "I also find you very intriguing and would like to get to know you more," his smile once again changing, and Virgil was sure he had died. That smiles could only be described as pure sin and the person wearing it seemed to very accustomed to it opening previously locked doors.

"What?" Virgil asked, pretending that his face wasn't on fire.

Logan answered, "I find you intriguing, and I would like to get to know you more," lowering his voice and leaning closer to Virgil.

"No, I heard you, but are sure? I'm not that interesting when you get to know me," Virgil replied, anxiously tapping his fingers against his thigh.

"Tell me a bit about yourself and I'll be the judge of that," Logan said, looking at Virgil like he was a puzzle he was dying to solve.

Virgil mumbled, "I don't know what I want to major in so I'm doing a little of everything," shy under Logan's gaze.

"Go on," Logan softly said.

Virgil exhaled before continuing, "I only have 3 friends and one of them is an asshole, but we love him"

Logan chuckled with a small smile. "I relate, but I got you beat only 2 friends and they're dating" he replied.

"Ouch," Virgil said, unable to stop a smile from coming to his face.

Logan responded, "I know," in a way that made it clear he wanted Virgil to continue talking.

"I work in a bookstore and even though I love books, I hated the people that come in there," Virgil said, growing in confidence.

"Why?" Logan asked, and for a moment Virgil couldn't tell is Logan was genuinely curious or just flirting with him.

Virgil answered, "Because it's a small family-owned store and most of the people who come in there are asshats who think they know best and how it should be run," trying to shake any thoughts of Logan out of his head.

"Those are the worse kind of people," Logan said, nodding his head in agreement.

Virgil replied, "I know! But sometimes it's good when I see the wonder on people's faces when they wander in for the first time," smiling outright and for a brief moment not caring.

"I'll have to go there when I have the time," Logan replied and Virgil wasn't sure if that would be heaven or his own personal hell.

"You like to read?" Virgil asked, surprised someone who looked like Logan liked to read.

Logan answered, "Yes, even though one would assume as a drummer I would be leaning close to illiterate than an avid fan of novels," gesturing to himself.

Virgil teases, "No offense, but you could have said that a lot simpler," feeling a bit more comfortable with Virgil

Logan's face lit up at Virgil's teasing and he replied, "So I've been told many times."

After a few moments of silence, Virgil told Logan, "Tell me something about yourself and I'll decide if I let you in my house"

Logan paused and for a minute Virgil thought he was making up a story to seem cool, but when Logan began to speak, Virgil knew the pause was to gather composure. 

"I started playing the drums because my grandfather said that I was a robot who could never understand music. I hated that man so much that in that instant I vowed to become better than him," Logan said, refusing to look at Virgil.

"7f be there in 10 minutes," was all Virgil said before he turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

When Virgil heard a knock on his door his heart almost stopped, and for a moment he debated pretending like no one was home, but he quickly realized that wouldn't work because of the fact he was currently blasting music.

He turned down the music and answered the door. "Hey," He awkwardly said, nervously tapping on the door frame.

Logan smiled politely and asked, "Hello, may I come in?"

Virgil blushed and moved out of the way as he replied, "Yeah, make yourself at home. I'm just gonna get my textbook real quick"

"I'll be here," Logan said sitting down on the couch as Virgil went to his room.

Virgil came back to the living room and said, "So I have a test on thermochemistry tomorrow and for the life of me I can't remember any of the equations," as he sat next to Logan on the other side the couch.

Logan scooched over and replied, "Well, that's a simple memorization, so the best course of action would be to work with note cards and do memorization games," not at all noticing how Virgil's face irrupted in flames.

Virgil nodded a bit too much and responded, "Ok, sounds simple," desperately trying not to stutter.

"It is. Let's start by making note cards, remember to read the note card as you write it and after you write it, so it sticks better," Logan said, leaning over Virgil to grab the chemistry book, and flip through it.

Virgil took his book back and asked, "Ok, I'll do that. What do you want to do?" as he turned to the appropriate page.

Logan stood up and answered, "I'll get some food to help us concentrate and then work on some of my own work," stretching just enough that his shirt raised up and a sliver of skin was visible.

Virgil tore his eyes away from Logan and said, "So you'll basically be supervising me?" his throat dry.

"Yes, unless there is something you would rather me be doing?" Logan asked, raking his eyes over Virgil and smirking.

"Uh, no, umm, this is fine," Virgil stuttered out, nervously rubbing the back of his neck and staring at a very interesting spot on the floor.

Logan chuckled and said, "As you wish, now get started on those cards."

Virgil rolled his eyes, muttering, "Yes, sir" to himself.

Logan managed to hear that and said, "Save that for the bedroom," making sure Virgil was looking at him before winking.

Virgil's face erupted into flamed and he began to say, "What? No, I didn't-"

Logan interrupted, "No need to worry, I don't judge," with an infuriating smirk that Virgil would love to know off of his face.

"You're an asshat," Virgil replied, wishing he could conjure up some stronger words.

Logan just laughed and said, "You have an odd way of studying," and Virgil wasn't sure if he wanted to hear that laugh every day off his life or strangle Logan.

Virgil practically snarled, "Go fuck yourself," masking his embarrassment and lust with rage.

Logan saw right through Virgil's mask and leaned towards him. "And a dirty mouth, that should be doing other things," he whispered into Virgil's ear.

Virgil's mask cracked into pieces when he felt Logan's warm breath on the shell of his ear, and when he breathed in he got a nose full of Logan's intoxicating scent. "Like what?" Virgil asked, his voice low and barely above a whisper.

Logan took a step back like Virgil had electrocuted him. "Reading what you are writing aloud. One might think you aren't as interested in studying with me as you initially seemed," He replied as he practically ran out of the room.

Virgil yelled, "I am!" before breathing a sigh of relief, tease flirting was fun, but for a moment it felt like they were about to do something irreversible. 

"Now is not the time to get defensive, it's the time to study," Logan called, as he came back with snacks stolen from Virgil's kitchen.

Virgil grabbed a bag of trips and said, "I'm trying, you're just distracting me."

Logan sincerely asked, "Would you prefer if I left?" clearly ready to leave if Virgil wanted him to.

"No, you can stay," Virgil answered, knowing that if Logan left he would end up feeling lonely and would go hang out with Daniel or Karen.

"Thank you," Logan said, and he paused a moment before continuing, "You still haven't told me your name."

Virgil replied, "And I'm not planning to," not glancing up from his work.

"Then what should I call you then? Darling maybe?" Logan joked, cracking his fingers.

Virgil asked, "How about yours?" as he started writing on another note card.

"Excuse me?" Logan whispered, causing Virgil to look up and see the blush that was currently gracing Logan's face.

Virgil had to force a smile of off his face as he said "The only reason why you would be so interested in my name if you were planning on moaning it," winking at the end of it.

"You little shit!" Logan exclaimed while laughing.

Virgil's heartbeat was faster as he replied, "Two of us can play this game."

Logan's eyes shone dangerously as he asked, "So you think this is a game?" smirking once again.

Virgil gulped and answered the question with another question, "What else would it be?"

"What I am now realizing is not the best way to get you into my bed," Logan said, his body language making Virgil feel like he was prey cornered by a predator and for some reason he relished in that feeling.

"What? Are you being serious?" Virgil asked, terrified to meet Logan's eyes, so he focused on Logan's lips.

Virgil realized just how bad of an idea that was when Logan seductively smiled and replied, "I'm wearing a necktie aren't I?" 

"No, you're not," Virgil answered after a quick glance at Logan's chest.

"I'm not?" Logan asked in confusion as he looked down. "Fuck! I could have sworn I was." He exclaimed before laughing and saying, "The one time,"

Virgil joined in on the laughter as he replied, "I'm not getting into your bed," he paused for a brief moment before saying, "Yet."

"Yet?" Logan asked, an unknown emotion in his eyes.

Virgil answered, "I don't just sleep with anyone," wishing he could avoid Logan's weighty gaze.

"I can assure you, I am not just anyone," Logan replied, and for once he wasn't smirking, but somehow that only made the butterflies in Virgil's stomach worse.

"Yeah, you're a drummer in a popular band, which makes it worse," Virgil joked, in an attempt to cut through some of the tension in the room.

Logan asked, "How?" not ready to drop the subject just yet.

Virgil weakly answered, "Cause it means you're not meant to stay."

"Would you want me to stay?" Logan said, his voice strong, but his eyes conveyed something else.

Virgil replied, "I don't know yet, but I do know I need to study if I want to pass this chem test," tearing his gaze away from Logan.

Logan smiled weakly and responded, "We should get back to that then," as if he had just remembered why he was there.

"Yeah we should," Virgil agreed before going back to work.

After an hour of awkward silence and diligent work, Virgil asked, "So, what are you working on?"

"Editing some of Roman's ideas," Logan answered, not looking up.

Virgil replied, "Roman's the lead singer right?" in an attempt to continue the conversation.

Logan nodded, and elaborated, "Yes, and Patton is on the keyboard," looking up Virgil.

"No bassist?" Virgil asked, realizing just how little he knew about Parts Of A Whole.

Logan answered, "Never found one the fit," still typing away.

"Makes sense," Virgil replied, going back to his writing.

After a few minuted Logan stopped typing and asked, "Do you play anything?"

"God no, sheet music is literally impossible to read," Virgil answered, smiling to himself as he remembers a few failed attempts at playing guitar. 

"I could teach you?" Logan offered as he stretched.

Virgil replied, "Nah, I may love the sound of music, but I don't want to play it," waving Logan off.

"Why?" Logan asked, clearly still curious about Virgil.

"Playing it is something I can fail at, and it just stresses me out" Virgil answered with a shrug.

Logan replied, "Understandable, so what do you like to do?"

"I don't really know, I like Anglo-Saxon poetry and I would love to study it full time, but the place to do it isn't cheap and not even in this country," Virgil said, embarrassed about his weird interests. 

"So what are you doing instead?" Logan asked, sensing that Virgil didn't want to talk about Anglo-Saxon poetry at the moment.

Virgil answered, "No idea, this year, I'm basically just taking the core classes," shrugging.

"Hence the chemistry?" Logan replied, gesturing to the chemistry book in his hands.

"Hence the chemistry," Virgil said, nodding in agreement.

At that moment Logan got a text. "I have to leave. I'll see you later?" He asked, after reading it.

Virgil replied, "You know where I live," trying not to sound disappointed.

"I'd also like your number," Logan said, flashing Virgil a smile.

Virgil faked a sigh as he wrote his number on Logan's arm. "Here you go," He said trying to sound bland, even though on the inside he was having a party.

After Logan left Virgil couldn't study because his mind just kept replaying that afternoon's events, and that night he couldn't sleep because he was awaiting a text or a call that never came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an ask blog now! https://ask-bang-the-doldrums.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

After a few days of waiting, and waiting, and waiting, Virgil just gave up on Logan and went about his daily life. That is of course when Logan decided to waltz back into Virgil's life.

Virgil's phone began to ring and when he picked it up the voice on the other end said, "Hello, this is Logan"

"Logan?" Virgil asked, completely shocked that after days of radio silence Logan had decided to call.

Logan answered, "Yes," sounding a bit distracted.

Virgil said, "You called," stating the obvious, but not caring because Logan called.

"Would you prefer I didn't?" Logan asked a bit nervously.

Virgil shook his head no, but the remembered Logan couldn't see him. "I would have liked if you texted, or you know, didn't leave me hanging for days," Virgil answered, absolutely giddy.

Logan quickly replied, "I'm sorry about that, something came up," seeming to feel guilty.

"Ok, well how have you been?" Virgil asked, trying to ignore the whispers of distrust that were caressing the back of his mind.

Logan sounded relieved as he answered, "A little stressed, but otherwise fine. What about you?"

"Do you want honesty or the usual answer?" Virgil stiffly joked, not sure why he even let a trace of his issues come through.

Logan paused for a moment before firmly replying, "Honesty, I always want honesty."

"Oh," was a Virgil said. He was completely and totally blown away by Logan. "I've been anxious and upset," he continued, sounding a bit breathless.

"Is it because I didn't contact you?" Logan worriedly asked.

For some reason, Virgil went against every single one of his instincts and honestly answered, "Yeah, and other things."

There were a few moments of silence before Logan said, "I apologize for the part I played in your negative feelings. Do you wish to talk about the other things?"

Virgil swallowed the lump the suddenly appeared in his throat and replied, "Nah, I kinda just need a distraction." 

"Would music suffice as a distraction?" Logan asked after a few moments of thinking.

Virgil answered, "It usually does, why?" a bit suspiciously. 

Logan responded, "I have a concert tonight, would you wish to accompany me?" and for a split second Virgil thought he was nervous.

"Like a date?" Virgil asked, his heart rate skyrocketing at the thought.

Logan quickly said, "If you want it to be. You can also bring your friends if that makes you more comfortable," in an attempt to ease Virgil's worried.

Virgil took a deep breath before he once again went against all his instincts and asked, "What time and where?"

Virgil could almost hear the smile in Logan's voice as Logan answered, "It starts at 10 pm, Parts of A Whole plays at midnight, and it's in the warehouse on Division and 19th. Do you know where I'm talking about?"

Virgil replied, "Yeah, has those creepy eyes spray painted on it?" nodding to himself.

"That is the warehouse," Logan said and it almost seemed like he regrets the decision.

Virgil tried to ignore his suspicion, but he knew until he saw Logan tonight he was going to be worried. "Sweet, I'll be there with my friends," he responded, trying to pretend he wasn't an anxious mess.

Logan asked, "Do you want me to pick you all up?" and Virgil had the sudden earge to hear Logan say y'all or just use improper grammar.

"Nah, we'll find you there," Virgil answered, as he went to his kitchen and began to rummage around for some food.

Logan replied, "Ok, do you want to be warned about Patton and Roman or would you prefer it be a surprise?" in a tone that made Patton and Roman sound terrifying. 

Virgil nervously requested, "Please, warn me," wanting to be prepared for anything.

Logan paused for a moment, presumably to collect his thoughts. "They are very excitable, to say the least," he said in a very careful tone.

"Uh, oh," Virgil whispered, already regretting this.

Logan quickly amended his previous statement, "Don't worry. Patton respects boundaries and Roman will most likely tease you."

"Why's that?" Virgil asked as he grabbed a bag of cookies.

"I have talked about you a bit in the recent days," Logan awkwardly answered, sounding like he would rather be anywhere else.

Virgil smiled to himself and replied "Really? What have you been saying?" acting like he wasn't ecstatic to hear that.

"I respectfully decline to answer that," Logan said, causing Virgil to laugh.

When he stopped laughing, Virgil asked, "Are you embarrassed?" 

Logan was silent for a moment before answering, "In all honesty, yes, I am."

That hurt Virgil a little, but he hide it by joking, "Wow, didn't know I was embarrassing."

"No!" Logan yelled, before taking an audible breath and continuing, "That's not it. I am just embarrassed about how quickly I have taken to you."

Virgil felt a bit breathless as he replied, "You've taken to me?"

Logan chuckled a little on the other end and asked, "Clearly, why else you I invite you to my concert?"

"Because you need more than two friends," Virgil teased, trying to hide how nervous and giddy those simple words made him.

Logan said, "That is true, but it's not the only reason," in a way that scared both of them.

Virgil jokingly asked, "Do I want to hear the other reasons?" wishing desperately to change the conversation.

Logan answered that question with another question, "Can you handle the full scope of how I feel for you?"

"No," Virgil whispered, already knowing how Logan felt, or at least a small fraction of how he felt, and that small fraction was enough, for now at least.

"Then you are not ready for the other reasons," Logan said in an octave lower than usual, sending shivers down Virgil's spine.

Virgil softly replied,"Ok," as if speaking louder would break the spell between them.

Logan responded, "I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable with my honest," sounding almost guilty.

Virgil quickly said, "You haven't, honestly it's a pleasant change from my roommate," scrambling to fix something that wasn't even broken between them.

"You have a roommate?" Logan asked, gladly changing the subject.

Virgil sighed with relief and answered, "Yeah, though he's been missing for a while"

"Is that normal?" Logan replied in shock.

Virgil shrugged as he responded, "Not for this long, but yeah, he's usually not here."

"Have you filled a missing person's case?" Logan questioned, always one to look for the most practical solution.

"Yep, but I don't really care about him. That sounds bad doesn't?" Virgil said, popping the -p on yep.

Logan assured him, "Not at all. I value honesty, remember?"

Virgil replied, "Yeah, just wanted to make sure I wasn't scaring you off," feeling the need to explain himself.

"You could never scare me off," Logan responded, softly, but firmly.

Virgil teased, "That's a big claim this early on," conjuring up some false bravo.

Logan said, "I mean it," and Virgil forgot how to breathe.

"That's kinda scary," Virgil replied, surprised at his own honest.

Logan gently asked, "Why?"

"I decline to answer that question," Virgil answered, quoting Logan's early words.

Logan didn't seem upset by that, on the contrary, he seemed relieved, almost if he was scared too. "Should I change the topic of conversation?" He awkwardly asked

"Yes, please," Virgil answered, nodding like a bobblehead.

Logan replied, "Why were you at the club that night?" his curiosity winning out over his common sense for once.

"Karen dragged me there, said I had been moping too much," Virgil said, mindlessly doodling patterns onto his skin.

"You, moping? I can't imagine it," Logan teased, chuckling at his own joke.

Virgil exclaimed, "Fuck off!" even though he was laughing too.

"Would you like to watch?" Logan asked in a flirty tone.

Virgil retorted, "Why is your flirting so dirty?" acting like it didn't affect him even though his face felt like it was on fire.

"I just want to make sure we're on the same page," Logan said, dropping the flirty tone.

Virgil asked, "And what page is that?" even though the possible answers scared him.

"The one that says I want you and I want to get to know you," Logan answered, his voice surprisingly serious.

"In that order?" Virgil anxiously jokes, but they both knew what that joke was hiding.

Logan replied, "In whatever order you want," and Virgil desperately wanted to see his eyes.

"Get to know me before you, you know me," Virgil anxiously said, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I am perfectly okay with that," Logan responded in a calming tone.

Virgil asked, "You are?" completely taken by surprise.

Logan answered, "Yes, I am," and the tone of his voice made Virgil inexplicably happy.

Virgil whispered, "Wow," unable to keep from smiling.

"Why, wow?" Logan replied, clearly happy.

Virgil paused and before anxiously confessing, "I thought you might have been lying about wanting to get to know me."

"I do not lie about things that important," Logan said, his voice gently, but still very serious.

Virgil smiled even wider and replied, "I know that now."

After a few minuted of mindless chatter Logan asked, "I have to go to practice now, but I'll see you tonight?" sounding regretful.

"I'll be there," Virgil promised before hanging up on Logan and texting his friends.

After a few moments, he texted Karen, "Help me get ready 2nite?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask blog @ask-bang-the-doldrums on tumblr


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some bois

"You know this is the first time I've been invited to a club," Jake said as he strutted into the club.

Karen joked, "Not Virge's though," while she followed Jake, teetering in her new silver heels.

"Yeah, banging drummer's has its perks, doesn't it Virge?" Jake asked, glancing back at Virgil and David.

Virgil threatened, "I will punch you so hard in the face your own mother won't recognize you," his nerve manifesting themselves as rage.

Jake chuckled and replied, "With those noodle arms? I'm not buying,"

"David, help me out here," Virgil said, turning to David.

Dave sighed before responding, "Jake, leave Virgil alone, it's not his fault his arms are pasta," unable to hide the smile on his face.

"Dave! My man! I think I might love you," Jake laughed as he jumped into David's arms.

Karen clutched he chest and asked, "Hey! I thought you liked me?" sounding unsure of herself.

Jake said, "Karen, I'm sorry to say this, but I need me a man who can provide for me," not sounding at all sorry.

David deadpanned, "Find someone else," as he dropped Jake on the floor.

"Virge? My love, will you provide for me with those big strong noodle arms?" Jake asked as he stood up and brushed himself off.

Virgil didn't even turn to face Jake as he replied, "I can and will still punch you."

Jake cried out, "Karen, darling. I'm sorry for every thinking bad about you," way to over the top to be genuine.

"Nope, you had your chance, I'm with Dave now," Karen said, putting her arm around David.

David removed he arm and responded, "Still no."

"I'm hurt," Karen replied although her giggled ruined the effect.

Virgil pleaded, "Guys, come on," his eyes scanning the club for Logan.

"Sorry mom," Jake mumbled, smiling to himself.

That stopped Virgil dead in his tracks and he asked, "What?" 

Karen tilted her head and questioned, "Wait, does that make Dave the dad?" completely ignoring Virgil.

Jake answered, "Yep and the drummer is a step-dad," happily nodding his head.

"Guys no!" Virgil exclaimed, blood rushing to his face.

Karen yelled, "Guys, yes!" throwing her hands up in the air and laughing wildly.

"Behave," was all David said, his voice low and intimidating.

That didn't phase Jake at all, he just batted his eyes and asked, "Sorry, Daddy Dave. Are you going to punish us?"

David didn't laugh, he just replied, "Jake."

"I've been a naughty boy," Jake responded, and it was clear that for some reason he was testing David.

Karen interjected, "Naughty boys get dealt with by Mama Karen," trying to defuse the situation.

Jake didn't even look at her as he said, "That doesn't sound good not like Daddy Dave," his voice insistent.

"Daddy Dave doesn't even sound that good," Karen replied, sounding a bit on edge, and it was clear that something was happening between the three of them.

Virgil suddenly stood up and announced, "This is where I leave," unable to hand the tension.

Jake finally looked away from David as he asked, "Gonna find step-daddy drummer dude?" 

"He has a name you know?" Virgil said, in an attempt to avoid digging himself into a whole.

Jake just smiled and replied, "Drummer dude sounds better."

Virgil walked away and called to them, "Seeya guys," unnerved, by what just happened.

"Bye," Karen said as she waved, using her finger mostly.

Jake yelled, "Adios," gaining the attention of those nearby.

"Seeya," David muttered, refusing to look at Virgil.

As he tried to look for Logan, Virgil's mind was also trying to figure out what had just happened. Did David like Karen and now him and Jake were fighting for affection? Did Jake like David and was trying to get his attention? Was Jake just being his usual douche self? Virgil was so tangled up in these thoughts that he walked into Logan without noticing.

"Hey, Logan!" He said a bit too loudly when he got his bearing.

Logan smiled, and said, "Hello. Patton, Roman, this is who I've been talking about," gesturing to Patton and Roman respectively. 

"Howdy, Kiddo!" Patton chirped, sounding way too happy for Virgil's taste.

Roman said, "You look like an emo nightmare," before turning back to whatever he was doing before Virgil showed up.

Patton tutted, "Be nice Ro!"

"Sorry," Roman muttered, not sounding at all sorry.

Virgil took a deep breath before awkwardly introducing himself, "Hey, I'm Virgil."

Logan smiled, and said, "Virgil, so that's your name." Virgil's name sounding just like sin coming from those perfect lips.

"Wait, you didn't know his name?" Roman asked, sounding completely and utterly shocked.

Virgil replied, "In his defense, I didn't tell him," quickly defending Logan.

"Logan! Still, you should have at least ask," Patton chastized, sounding almost disappointed.

"I did ask," was all Logan said, his eyes focused on Virgil.

Roman hummed and replied, "So, J. Delightful here refused to tell you his name."

Logan nodded as he agreed, "That is an accurate statement, yes"

"I can see why you like him," Roman teased, but there was a hardness in his voice that put Virgil on edge.

"What does that mean?" Logan asked though it sounded more like a snarl.

Roman retorted, "You know exactly what it means," and Virgil's stomach tied itself into knots.

Patton immediately noticed Virgil's discomfort and his dad instincts took over. "Hey, don't worry about those two. They argue all the time," he whispered in an attempt to comfort Virgil.

"Ok," Virgil mumbled, staring at the floor.

Patton asked, "How ya doing?" worried about Virgil even though he just met.

Virgil answered, "Fine," and it was clearly a lie.

That didn't calm Patton at all so he said, "You sure? I don't mean to press, but you seem a little nervous."

"I always seem nervous," Virgil replied giving Patton a weak smile.

Patton accepted it as a sign that Virgil wasn't in immediate danger. "Okie Dokie! You can come to me with any problems you have though! Just think of me like your dad and mom! Your dom!" He said cheerfully, while happily smiling at Virgil.

"Patton, no. That's not what that means," Logan interjected, only hearing Patton say dom.

Patton tilted his head like a confused puppy and asked, "It's not?"

"No," Logan answered, unsure of how to handle this situation.

Luckily Logan didn't have to because Patton just nodded and chirped, "Well, then I'm just your Papa Pat then!"

Vigil giggled to himself and replied, "Somehow that's even worse."

Roman suggestively said, "Yeah, you're my Daddy Patton," winking at Patton.

"Roman!" Logan yelled, regretting introducing Virgil to them.

Roman shrugged and replied, "What? You called him daddy once!" before laughing his ass off.

"Wait, really?" Virgil asked, worriedly glancing between Patton and Logan.

Logan announced, "That's it! I'm taking Virgil and leaving," as he grabbed onto Virgil's hand, trying not to let it show how embarrassed he was.

"Fine, you're out of the band anyway," Roman jokes, sticking his tongue out at Logan.

Patton wagged his finger at Roman, and said, "Ro, we've talked about that. We can't kick people out of the band all willy-nilly like."

Roman asked, "What if we replaced him with Hot Topic over there?" clearly still joking.

In an unusual bout of confidence, Virgil teased, "Aw, you think I'm hot."

"Nah, but Logan definitely does," Roman quickly retorted, always one for some fun banter.

Logan was quickly losing control over the situation, so he said, "Roman, I am kicking you out of the band," hoping to steer the conversation away from his attraction to Virgil. Somethings were just better left for private discussions and Virgil's attractiveness was one of those things.

"Guys," Patton started, sounding a little bit on edge.

Neither Roman or Logan heard him, they were too caught up in their own worlds. "Where ya gonna find someone to sing in less than 10 minutes? Huh, nerd? I'm too important to kick out," Roman argued, and it was hard to tell if he was joking.

Logan replied, "You're too self-absorbed is what you mean," his voice entirely deadpanned

Patton sighed and turned to Virgil. "Sorry about them. Things have been tense lately," he said, as a means of explanation.

"It's fine," Virgil replied, and for once it actually was fine.

Patton smiled a little and asked, "You brought your friends right?"

Virgil nodded as he answered, "Yeah."

"I'd love to meet them after our set," Patton replied, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Sure," Virgil said, and the moment he saw the flash of disappointment pass through Patton's face, he hated his habit of one-word answers.

Patton said, "You don't have to if you don't want to. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable, Kiddo," the sadness in his voice breaking Virgil's heart.

Virgil quickly replied, "Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous," trying to make Patton feel better.

Patton put on a smile that didn't reach his eyes and chirped, "That's ok! I know we can be intimidating at first."

"Yeah, I'm also not that big of a fan of yelling ya know?" Virgil said, mumbling a little, as he tried to dispel the uneasiness he felt.

Patton glanced at Roman and Logan. "Do you want me to make them stop?" he asked, even though the argument had seemed to cool down.

Virgil answered, "Nah, even I can tell it's teasing, just on edge cause it's the first time," not wanting to be bothersome.

Patton glanced at the clock, his eyes widening as he asked, "Gotcha, got to go, but I'll see you after the set?" clearly shocked at the time.

"Sure, Pat," Virgil replied, already making his way towards the front of the stage.

"Yay!" Patton yelled, before dragging the others on to the stage.

Virgil found himself a place in the crowd and waited, nervous gnawing at his gut. This would be the first time he actually paid attention to what they were performing, not who was performing and it made him feel sick to his stomach. What if he didn't like it? Would Logan break up with him instantly? What if they were really good? He wouldn't be good enough for Logan.

He started to leave when he heard the start of the song. It gave him paused and that was all Parts Of A Whole needed to trap him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask blog: @ask-bang-the-doldrums on tumblr


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile, but my friend made something for this fic, and so I repaied her by writing a new chapter. BTW Deceit has arrived.

Virgil couldn't remember a single song the band played, but he could remember what it made him feel. Some of the songs were so sorrowful that Virgil was sure he wasn't going to start crying on the dance floor, while others were so upbeat that Virgil felt like he was flying. By the end of the set, Virgil had been through so many emotions that he was exhausted. 

He knew he should have told one of his friends that he was leaving, but he had a horrible habit of disappearing and an even worse habit of realizing he should have done something after it was way too late to do something. That's how Virgil ended up face down on his bed ignoring his buzzing phone while trying to remember something other than how amazing Logan looked.

At some point, he fell asleep and for the first time in a long time, he slept peacefully. Naturally, that peaceful sleep had to be broken by one of the worse people he had ever met, Dee. Virgil wasn't even sure that Dee was his real name, but it was the name he used on the lease, so it was the name Virgil called him.

"Virgil! Daaaarling! Did you keep my bed warm?" Dee drawled, leaning way too close to Virgil.

Virgil mumbled"Fuck off," rubbing his eyes and glaring at Dee.

"Rude. It's been how many months since you've seen me and this is how you treat me?" Dee asked in a tone that was equal part sugar and venom.

"Who's been paying your half of the rent, bitch," Virgil retorted. 

Dee harshly grabbed Virgil's face and hissed, "Now, now. Is that any way to talk to me?" with a smile that was teeth.

"It's the way I'm going to talk to you," Virgil growled as he slapped Dee's hand away.

Dee licked his lips and said, "Looks like someone grew a pair while I was gone."

Virgil replied, "Looks like you've gotten uglier while you were gone," shoving past Dee.

"What a childish insult, and here I thought you would be entertaining for once," Dee replied, rolling his eyes.

Virgil flopped down onto the couch and sighed,"And here I hoped you fucking died."

There was a moment of silence before Dee said, "I'm leaving soon."

Virgil didn't even bother to look at him. "Not soon enough," he replied with a relieved smile.

"I can't deal with you for any longer, so I'm actually going to leave now," Dee announced throwing up his hands and stalking towards the door.

Virgil called after him, "Good, don't come back." 

Dee flung open the door and didn't even pause before asking, "Why, hello. Who are you?" There was a reply that Virgil couldn't hear before Dee replied: "Yes, of course, one moment please." Dee turned towards Virgil and said "Vee, babe? Someone is here for you?" in a tone that Virgil knew meant trouble.

"Don't call me Babe, we've talked about that," Virgil huffed as he stood up and walked towards the door.

Dee drapped his arms over Virgil and replied, "Of course darling, how could I forget that you prefer baby over babe," in what Virgil assumed was suppose to be a sultry tone.

Virgil didn't even bother trying to correct Dee instead he looked to see who was here. "Logan?" he asked, realizing what Dee was trying to do.

"Salutations, I was going to ask you if you were free, but you seem...preoccupied," Logan said, glancing between Virgil and Dee.

Dee smiled and sweetly replied, "Oh, don't worry. I was just leaving so you can spend some time with my darling little Vee."

"Dee-" Virgil began about to cuss Dee out so bad that even a sailor would turn red.

"Toodles, love you and stay safe, baby!" Dee interrupted, kissing Virgil on the cheek.

"So you have a boyfriend?" Logan asked the moment Dee left.

Virgil sighed before answering, "No, I have an asshole roommate."

"Ah, that's good," Logan awkwardly replied, coughing a little.

Virgil ushered Logan inside and said, "Yep, living with that dickhead is the highlight of my life," popping the p on yep.

"I didn't mean it like that," Logan licked his lips before continuing. "I meant it is good that you don't have a boyfriend."

Virgil feels bold and leans forward. "And why is that?" He asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Because I can do this," Logan breathes out before kissing Virgil. The kiss was so sweet that Virgil was sure he was going to get cavities. It was a symphony of feeling that he was perfectly content getting lost. It felt like Logan was trying to tell him something, but Virgil couldn't hear it because his own thoughts were too loud.

When they finally broke apart Virgil mumbled, "Oh, wow."

"I share that sentiment," Logan chuckled, looking a tad bit bashful.

There was a minute where neither of the said anything before Virgil asked, "So, um, what are we?"

"What do you want us to be?" Logan answered instantaneously as if he had thought about this before.

Virgil nervously swallowed as he thought about what he wanted. "I don't know, but I want to do that again," he finally replied.

Logan dragged his teeth across his bottom lip. "Friends with benefits, then?" He suggested, looking at Virgil hopefully, but what he was hoping Virgil didn't know.

There was a brief flash of disappointment at the suggestion and quick stab to the heart as Virgil exclaimed "Sounds great!" a bit too cheerfully.

"Superb, now although kissing you is amazing I didn't actually come over here to kiss you," Logan said, still smiling from the kiss.

Virgil asked, "Oh?" cocking his head to the side.

Logan replied, "Yes, I was wondering if you enjoyed the show and I was supposed to deliver a message," and if Virgil didn't know any better he would say that Logan sounded nervous.

"The show was great. What's the message?" Virgil quickly said, anxiety starting bubble up under his skin.

"Your eloquence outstands me, Virge," Logan teased, laughing to himself just a small bit.

Virgil retorted, "Douche, just give me the message," playfully shoving Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes in a good-natured way and said, "Your friends are worried and want you to contact them before they and this is their words, 'beat your ass, so hard you'd wish your dad got a vasectomy,' I believe I like your friends."

"Ugh, I need a nap," Virgil groaned, flopping down on the couch.

Logan glanced at his watch before pointing out, "Its only noon."

Virgil repeated, "I need a nap," sticking his tongue out.

"Do you wish me to leave then?" Logan asked, sound disappointed.

"Nope, we're going to make out until we both fall asleep," Virgil answered, pulling Logan down on to the couch.

Logan smiled and replied, "Good plan."

Virgil snuggled up into Logan and teased, "Who's eloquent now."

Logan said, "Just shut up and kiss," in a fake commanding tone.

"Gladly," Virgil said before doing exactly what Logan told him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA this chapter sucked and I'm sorry.


End file.
